LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 March 2013
06:45 *sigh* 08:11 After months of being pulled into the maelstrom, PANGOLIN2 has been able to break free of the power of the Darkitect and has traversed the internet to make his way (like the intrepid explorer that he is) to the LU wiki chat. However, upon arrival, he discovers that there has been no sign of life here for some time. It could be that the inhabitants have fled to find safe ground, or that the rent for Avant Gardens properties increased so that other minifigs can't afford to log on? Whatever the case, PANGOLIN2 will await to see if any fellow explorers come out from hiding 10:06 Hi Vector 10:06 Greetings. 10:07 I'm back 10:07 much been happening here? 10:08 Not sure, I haven't been here much myself. Mostly due to I've been spending most of my free time moving MYSTAges from Wikia onto an independent site, http://www.mystwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page 10:10 cool 10:10 hi Chip 10:10 'Yo, dudes, what's up? 10:10 the sky? 10:11 For me, the ceiling. 10:12 10:13 what about you anyway, hows you? 10:13 I'm allowed to be on fire when I go to Mordor. 10:13 uhhuhhhh........ 10:13 ? 10:14 (play along vector while I go call the men in white coats) 10:14 seriously though Chip, huh? 10:15 I dunno. Just thought of saying that. 10:15 I see.... 10:16 They're comming to take you away! ha-HA! They're comming to take you away! 10:16 Shh Vector! We have to keep her distracted until they arrive! 10:16 so, in other news, I am the proud owner of the LEGO Palace Cinema 10:16 You'll never take me alive! 10:16 I know the perfect distraction: ! 10:16 *runs away* 10:17 10:17 ooh cake! (pang scoffs all cake while Chip runs) 10:17 *facepalm* That's not for you! It;s those nice young men in there clean white coats who are coming to take him away! 10:18 *It's for 10:18 wait, you didn't call them to take me away too? 10:18 You were the one who made the call. 10:18 ooh yeah 10:19 Was it the call to save imagination? 10:19 well, seeing as Chip says we won't take her alive, lets go arm the tazers, see if we can stop any jumping off cliffs and what-not 10:19 @Chip - so much win 10:19 So the Palace Cinema, eh? Is it as cool as it looks? 10:21 @Chip - this call User_blog:PANGOLIN2/Got_a_phone?_Do_this! 10:21 @Vector - So cool, I am now addicted to modulars. Will be buying the Grand Emporium within the next fortnight 10:22 I once called a friend over the phone and told them to save imagination. 10:23 :3 10:23 what did they say? 10:23 We had a moment of silence, then they hung up. 10:23 huh 10:23 they not a LU fan I guess? 10:24 Not a LEGO fan. 10:24 sucks to be them 10:26 so... 10:26 once again, silence falls 10:26 We must answer the call. 10:26 (phone rings) 10:27 *picks up phone* Save imagination! 10:27 10:28 Vector, you still playing Myst? 10:29 Of course. 10:29 Some things never change 10:30 I've been playing since I was 5. I run a wiki about it, my YT channel is Myst related. Don't expect me to stop any time soon. 10:30 Cool. 10:31 sorry guys, but I just saw David Tenant (10th Doctor) kiss a guy live on charity TV. That was unexpected O_o 10:32 now that's done, back to talk about Vector's love of Myst and LEGO! 10:33 Me likes Myst. 10:33 lol 10:33 I like LEGO. :3 10:33 woop 10:34 GTG, Time for dinner! 10:34 I sometimes forget the time zone, it's 10:30pm here 10:35 Bye, Vector. 10:35 3:35 PM here. 10:38 any more news on the minifig MMO? 10:39 I dunno. 10:39 I hope it's half decent, will be dissapointed if not 10:39 Indeed. 10:41 and once again, PANGOLIN2 is abandoned to the wilderness of the internet, who knows what stromlings could be awaiting in ambush around the corner 10:44 Hi Polt 10:44 HIA! 10:44 Yo ugot skype 10:44 We kinda have an LUW skype group 10:44 kinda 10:44 I do but I'm not on at the moment 10:45 ok 10:45 Timatamelion - go add me 10:45 ok 10:45 not been here or on skype for a while, will go on when I can, currently watching TV with family so can't come on 10:46 what does the W in LUW stand for? 10:47 LEGO Universe Wiki 10:47 I should have worked that one out -_- 10:47 10:49 so what have yo ubeen doing 10:49 *lately 10:49 been ill, today is first time in about 2 months I been on the wiki chat 10:49 you? 10:49 Um 10:49 MC 10:49 Skype 10:49 FTb 10:49 FTb? 10:50 *FTB 10:50 Feed The Beat MC modpack 10:50 never heard of it, any good? 10:50 Amazing 10:50 cool 10:50 The best im my opinon 10:50 10:50 better that Tekkit 10:51 I have done a bit of MC stuff, but not got any mods 10:51 I made some of the old LEGO Adventurers sets in MC, including the Egyptian Sphynx 10:51 so much that yogscast is inda swiching over slowly to yogcraft on FTB than Yogbox on Tekki 10:51 cool 11:06 Hi Rio 11:07 Hey 11:07 What's up? 11:07 the sky 11:07 11:08 Oh hi 11:08 didn't notice you 11:08 Welcome 11:08 he only just got here 11:08 Rio 11:08 u got skype? 11:09 No 11:10 ok 11:12 polt, you want me to come on skype now? that is, if it's typing 11:12 can't talk atm 11:12 Hi Le 11:12 11:12 11:12 PANG! 11:12 11:13 pang indeed 11:13 It's been a while since I have done that, so I needed to get it out of system. 11:13 Oh hi le 11:13 Didn't se ya 11:13 haha sorry Le, not been here for a while 11:13 Me either 11:13 Me neither. 11:14 Me , I have benn 11:14 *been 11:14 Polt, you want me on the skype group? 11:14 Yes 11:14 Le yo ugot skype? 11:14 ok, one sec 11:14 Pang (and Polt), do you two run Windows? 11:14 yup 11:14 Mac 11:14 OX10 Mountain Lion 11:15 Well then, just Pang (Windows only. Sorry Polt.:() 11:15 Pang, will you run this and tell me what it says? 11:15 https://dl.dropbox.com/u/58490278/ICUTest1.zip 11:15 * Sorry Polt. 11:15 waht is it? 11:16 IT's VIRUS 11:16 1.81MB 11:16 YOU'RE WINNER! 11:17 Pang? 11:17 yo 11:17 It's just a small test to see if my programming theory is correct. 11:17 It won't do a thing to your PC, promise. ;) 11:18 how about no? 11:19 11:20 Whatever. 11:21 It was just going to help me work on my LEGO Island config tools... 11:21 'Yo, dudes, what's up? 11:21 welcome back Ship 11:21 *Chip 11:21 I'm not a ship. 11:21 lol 11:23 Whatever happened to that movie you were making, Pang? 11:23 Hia Ship! 11:23 Basically Rio, severe lack of money and time and people to help 11:23 Not a ship! 11:23 Ah 11:24 At lest you're not a Carnival Cruise Liner... 11:24 O_o 11:25 oh hi chip 11:25 No. I am a Dalek. 11:25 this is going to sprout my new question; if you could be any type of ship, what would you be? I'd be a pirate ship 11:25 didn't c ya eather 11:25 I'd be a spaceship. 11:25 tardis type I'm guessing? 11:25 Yes 11:26 or mabe an enterprise? 11:26 hmm 11:26 Firefly? 11:26 tardis is better 11:26 Nexus Starship? 11:26 VE? 11:26 Firefly close second 11:26 VK? 11:26 VE tops all 11:26 VK 11:26 hmm, VK is in too many pieces 11:26 and VK2 we never saw 11:27 I'd be the Venture Explorer. 11:27 But not the one that is crashing... 11:27 RttVE? 11:27 Wait a sec 11:27 why don't we let chip decide what starship shed like to be 11:27 NO! 11:28 O_O 11:28 11:28 11:28 I am the Mansion Superchip. 11:28 That was supposed to be toward "Wait a sec", but I think it came out better. 11:28 I GTG now. 11:29 Bye, Le. 11:31 I gtg too 11:33 Bye, Rioforce. 11:34 on skype chat with Polt and ExtraShockingLegend. I say one sentance, Extra just goes "he's the british guy right?" 11:34 11:34 11:35 11:35 Extra 11:35 not used to British 11:35 aah 11:35 I have hundreds of british relatives and watch british tv and podcasts and youtube 11:35 Im a bit more used to it 11:36 I dream in a british acent O_O 11:36 did I explain before I'm Yorkshire and not "British" as such 11:36 ? 11:37 11:37 we don't have that posh accent american TV seems to love, it can sound a bit rough 11:37 only if I do the full accent 11:38 I don't like the posh ones 11:38 there to posh 11:38 you want me to sound yorkshire then? 11:38 The propere ones are what IVe grown up with because my grandmother is a posh brit 11:39 shure? 11:39 hmm 11:39 need to actually talk then I guess 11:39 you say Extra isn't used to us brits? 11:39 no 11:39 hes not ussially around people 11:39 of the british 11:40 aah 11:46 still deciding not to use the accent, would take far too long to decipher it for you both 11:50 so... 11:50 silence 11:51 Chip, wuu2? 11:51 will walll 11:51 when... 11:51 huh? 11:51 the question is asked 11:51 O_o 11:53 I am a stegosaurus. Rawr. 11:53 TERANOSAURUS RAW! 11:54 I'm a LEGOsaurus, grr 11:54 Maelstromsaurus 11:54 They should have had Maelstrom dinosaurs in LU. 11:55 they would have done if one of the worlds wasn't scrapped 11:55 it seems anyway 11:56 Hmm. 11:57 I wanna play LU 11:57 We all do 11:57 we all gonna team up in the minifig MMO? 11:57 xD 11:57 I wouldn't count on that 11:57 it dosn't look very good 11:57 I want guilds, and we should then make the Nexus Force guild, and be an unstoppable force 11:57 in the pics 2013 03 15